Fights
by I.Luv.Dancing.And.Singing
Summary: Fights. Its the thing Draco Malfoy and Selena Knight do ALL the time. What happens when all of Hogwarts gets sick of their rows. What will they do? And will they find friendship in the end? Or even more? BREAK! I HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS PROBLEMS!
1. The Green Hair

Witch's Babble- Hey!

I have nothing to say.

*APPARATES AWAY*

DISCLAIMER- NOT JK ROWLING! I MEAN WHY WOULD SHE MAKE SUCH CRAP LIKE THIS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"UGH." Draco Malfoy groaned waking up from another boring lesson of History Of Magic.

He looked at the mirror at the front of the class to find his hair bright green.

His eyes went wide and his mouth formed an O shocked. But it quickly turned into a sneer and blazing furious eyes.

Even though there was no telling who did it he knew it was HER.

"KNIGHT!" Draco shouted.

Everyone stared at him bewildered from his outburst.

But once they saw his hair they all started laughing at his bizarre hair.

All of them knew the only one who would do it was Selena Knight.

"Problem Malfoy?" Selena asked approaching him with a smirk on her face.

Selena Knight was a Ravenclaw.

She and Draco were famous for having a go at each other.

They almost always have a row about something.

The thing about her it was that Selena was pretty. Even Malfoy would have to admit.

That's why everyone wonders why Draco didn't hit on her yet she's not even a muggleborn.

She's a pureblood.

No one knows what's so different about her.

She had silky straight long brown hair. Tan Skin with the most piercing sparkling sapphire eyes.

She had her cloak loosely hanging down on her shoulders (like the girls cloak in doll ).

She had on leather boots and her Ravenclaw sweater vest and tie tucked in.

Draco looked at her angrily.

"Care to explain this!" He said pointing to his hair.

The smirk on her face became smugger.

"I believe you are referring to your hair Malfoy. Unless you forgot hair goes on head."

She replied ruffling his hair with her hands which Draco slapped away.

"I know what hair is you filthy Ravenclaw, I just want to know why my hair is green!"He shouted irritated.

Most people would get mad or start crying if Draco told them that but Selena was used to it and kept her smirk on.

"All I did was magic your hair to blue." Selena said with sickly sweet voice."Is there a problem?" She said keeping her sweet tone.

"MY HAIR IS GREEN! OF COURSE THERE'S A PROBLEM!" Draco roared on her face.

Selena rolled her eyes.

'You would know HOW to change it back if you listened during Charms class instead of insulting people, so that's your problem." Selena said smirking.

Draco glared at her as she gave him an equally as intimidating glare back at him.

They seemed to have a glaring game, both trying hard not to blink.

Draco was having a hard time staring at her beautiful sapphire eyes without blinking.

They kept their game for 5 minutes until he finally blinked.

"AHA!" Selena said jumping.

"It wasn't even a not blinking game genius." Draco sneered. "And to think you're supposed to be a Ravenclaw."

"You know that it was." Selena said with a scary dark tone.

"Oh really." Draco said.

"Really!"

"Such an unique combat."

"As if that one was!"

"I'm a prefect remember and last time I checked your not."

"And you say I have no unique combats? Here me laugh. HAHA."

"Can we go now Selena?" Cathy, her best friend asked approaching her.

"Sure!" Selena said with a smile.

She and Cathy walked away from Draco, but she stopped and looked behind at the green haired Slytherin.

"BYE FERRET!" She called.

"MY FATHER IS GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS KNIGHT!" Draco shouted as she walked away.

Draco sighed, as he made his way to the Hospital Wing to change his hair back.

Draco just couldn't figure her out.

She was different from other girls.

She wasn't like regular girls who start crying in their kinds of fights.

She wasn't like Hermione who had friends who defend her all the time.

She wasn't like Pansy who would just try to "seduce" him to stop fighting with him.

She fought back. HARD.

Draco sighed as her went inside the Hospital Wing.

Once Madam Promfrey saw him her eyes went wide and put her hand on her mouth.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked. "And didn't you learn how to change it back."

"Well…" Draco said scratching his green hair.  
>"No matter." She said approaching him. "What matters is that WHO did this."<p>

"Selena Knight." Draco said bluntly as she brought her wand.

"First, she breaks your arm, then you break her leg now she made your hair green!"  
>Madam Promfey said.<p>

END OF CAHPTER CUZ AUTHORESS IS LAZY.  
>=PPP<p> 


	2. A Trip To Prof Mcgonagall's Office

Chapter 2

Draco sighed as Madam Promfrey changed his hair back to its slick blond color.

"I will tell Prof. Dumbledore about this, you two have to stop your bickering." She stated.

Draco didn't say anything.

He just wanted to go and have lunch already.

"You can go." Madam Promfrey said putting away her wand away.

Draco silently walked out of The Hospital Wing to get lunch.

He walked to Slytherin table.

As he did a lot of people turned their heads hoping to see Malfoy's green hair.

Selena seemed to see all of the heads turning, so she looked to.

Once she saw Draco she made a frown and walked over to him.

Before Draco could take his seat next to Crab and Goyle, Selena came and tapped his shoulder.

"What did you do to my beautiful creation!" Selena cried referring to his hair.

"I fixed silly girl. Even I thought you would know that." Draco sneered.

"AW! Widdle Dwaco went to Madam Pwompey?" Selena said with a baby voice.

"Watch it Knight or my father would hear about this."

"You said that twice today, is that all you got?"

"The real question is that is that all you got?"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yeah because your puny brain cant process my complicated words."

"I'm way smarted than you and you know it!"

"Or do I?"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"THINK OF YOUR OWN COMBATS MALFOY!"

"MAKE ME KNIGHT."

"THAT'S IT!"

By this time they have caught the whole Great Hall's attention.

Selena brought her wand, Draco did likewise.

"STUPEFY!" Both of them said at the same time.

Both Draco and Selena were sent down on the floor.

Everyone stood there shocked.

They never resorted to using magic for offense.

The whole Great Hall was quiet.

Both of them were glaring at each other on the ground.

", to my office." Prof. Mcgonagall said standing up from the teacher's table.

Both of them nodded, stood up still glaring at each other and stalked off to Prof.'s office.

"This is all your fault." Draco whispered to Selena.

They were both following behind Prof. Mcgonagall side by side having a whisper fight.

"My fault! You were the one who insulted me!" Selena whispered back angrily.

"Me! You insulted me first." Draco whispered back.

"Your fault for insulting me back." Selena said.

Draco was about to say something when Prof. Mcgonagall cut in.

"Please no fighting children." She said sternly.

Both of them were silent for the rest of the walk and resorted to glare at each other while walking instead.

"Come in." Prof.M (Can I just say that her name is so freakin long!) said as she sauntered in her office.

Both Draco and Selena followed looking around, they have never been in her office before.

"Sit down." Prof. M said as she sat down on her own chair.

Her chair was in front of a big brass wooden table.

In front of the table were 2 other chairs.

Selena and Draco both took a seat.

"Now…" Prof. M started.

END OF CHAPTER CUZ I WANT TO READ FANFICTION ON ROMIONE AND DRACO AND OC.

REVIEW!


	3. The Big Announcement

Chapter 3

"So.." Prof. M said. "What would be you're punishment?"

Both Selena and Draco gave her a strange look.

"You're going to punishment already!" Selena said in disbelief. "No, what is this about?"

Usually Prof. wanted to know everything.

"Well I know for one that this is just about a silly argument between you to, and if I ask both of you will just start a fight." Prof.M said calmly.

Both Draco and Selena stared at her this was very unlike Prof.M.

Prof.M opened her mouth again when someone bursted out the door.

Both of them whipped their heads back to find Madam Promfrey.

"I'm sorry Poppy but as you can see I'm with stude-" Prof.M stopped when Madam Promfrey whispered something in her ear.

"That's absurd!" Prof. M shouted out after Madam Promfrey pulled away from her ear.

Madam Promfrey just shrugged "That's what Dumbledore says." She stated.

"Well if Dumbledore says so may as well." Prof. M said.

She looked down on at her desk looking irritated as Madam Promfrey excited out the door.

Prof. M looked back up to see Selena and Draco still awkwardly sitting there not knowing on what to do.

"Well!" Prof. M snapped which made both of them jump. "Go."

So both of them hurriedly exited out of the office.

"What the hell was that crap all about!" Selena said irritated. "They just wasted our dinner time!" (Yeah changing it dinner ok =P)

"Oh stop your whining Knight your just complaining because you want to eat." Draco said mockingly on how Selena loved to eat.

"Watch it Malfoy." Selena sais as they both went inside into the Great Hall back to eat.

Once Selena took her seat she immediately stuffed her mouth with food.

Draco saw this as he took his own seat at the Slytherin table he snickered a bit.

Once people were about to leave the Great Hall to go back to their dormitories Snape came in the way.

"Prof. Dumbledore is about to make an announcement." Snape said with his usual tone of voice.

All the students look behind them to see Prof. Dumbledore about to make an announcement.

"Before you leave I would all like you to take your seat for awhile thank you." Dumbledore said.

All of the students went back to their seats.

A lot of whispers filled the Great Hall, Dumbledore never made an announcement after the feast before.

"I would just like to say that we would be having a ball next week Wed. (It's Thurs. there)" He stated.

Squeals were heard from the girls while groans heard from the boys (Including Selena).

"But this one would be a bit diff."

The whole Great Hall grew silent.

They all wanted to know what was so diff.

Dumbledore gave us a warm smile.

"That grabbed your attention." He said. "Now instead of bringing dates you 'like' you will go to the ball with the one you dislike or cant cooperate well with"

There were a few groans for girls saying that they didn't want do it. But they were still happy because they still got to dress up.

"All of you HAVE to go there with someone you dislike. The teachers will be there to make sure you came with that kind of person."

Groans were heard again.

All of them just wanted to bend the rules.  
>"You can come or not but there are a list of couples that HAVE to go and together."<p>

More groans were heard in the room.

"But there is one couple though I have to announce, cause if I don't they'll find away not to come." Dumbledore said.

By this time both Selena and Draco were already bored.

"And that couple is…"

GUEES IN YOUR REVEIWS WHO THEY ARE!

END OF CHAPTER.


	4. Why Us?

Chapter 3

"And that couple is, Draco and Selena." Dumbledore announced.

Once he said that Selena spit out the pumpkin juice she was drinking and Draco dropped his goblet.

"WHAT!" Both of them shouted at the same time staring at the old coot in disbelief.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Knight is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked with an amused grin.

"Me and Draco?" Selena said still in shock.

"One, it's Draco and **I**." I always thought you knew that because you're a Ravenclaw. And second, me and Selena!" Draco said.

Selena glared at him as if saying "NOT HEPLING"

"Yes, the other teachers and I decided to put you together because your constant bickering." Dumbledore said calmly to them.

There was a lot of snickering through out the Great Hall.

They were all laughing at both of their outburst.

"That is all." Dumbledore said as he stepped out of the podium.

Snape walked away from the exit as the students all went out to go back to their dormitories.

Selena groaned as she stood up from her seat as she went to Ravenclaw tower with Cathy, Luna, Cho, Marietta, Penolope and Padma. (She is very friendly and a ppl person)

"I can't believe Dumbledore would do that. I mean I respect and admire the man and all but this is just UGH!" Selena said angrily as she walked to Ravenclaw tower with a rather angry and fast pace making it hard for both of her friends to keep up.

"Well it does make sense." Cathy said trying to calm her friend down. "I mean his might help with you and Draco's fighting issues.

Selena opened her mouth to contradict but Padma interrupted her saying "She's got a point you know, and this may not be so bad."

"It's not just because I hate him, that's why I fight with him. It's because he is just so annoying and UGH!" Selena said still outraged.

All of them sighed. Selena can be so difficult.

END OF CHAPTER

(DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER IS MORE INTERRESTING PROMISE!) 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note-  
>Sorry guys for not updating!<br>My mom wouldn't allow me to use my computer because exams are coming and I have to study!  
>I actually had to sneak to make this note!<br>I'm so sorry!  
>But once exams are finished I promise to update!<br>Hope you understand!  
>Bye!<p> 


	6. SORRY!

ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

I passed all my tests (my teacher's check REAL fast) well at least the I got and I'm banned for computer for a month cuz even though they are all passing they are low… Well some. But yeah sorry! I will try to persuade my mom to let me back on the computer! Ok.. SORRY!  
>=((((((((((((((((((((<p> 


	7. What Makes You Beautiful

Sorry guys for the long wait but for some reason my mom only allowed me now. While I'm typing up the next chapter I decided to enetertain you with a little oneshot I wanted to make but couldn't find a place to put in the story so yeah. Enjoy!

DRACO'S POV

You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<p>

_Selena always seems to turns heads when she walks inside the room. Even me. Not because she's my enemy but because she always looks beautiful.  
><em>  
>Everyone else in the room can see it<br>Everyone else but you-ou-ou

Everyone can see it, but I'm she sure she doesn't.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

_Selena always seem to light up my world even though all we ever do is fight. Does little fights we do just makes me feel free and happy even though it's a fight. She doesn't realize she flips her hair a lot even though she isn't that girly it just seems like a habit that I have come to love. She also seems to be smiling all the time. Sometimes even when we are fighting! She has this amazing smile that I can't stop loving.  
><em>  
>You don't know (oh oh)<br>You don't know you're beautiful!  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br>You don't know (oh oh)  
>You don't know you're beautiful!<br>(Oh oh)  
>That's what makes you beautiful!<p>

_Yes I admit I am in love with this Ravenclaw girl. That annoying beautiful girl is the one I want a lot. I don't think anyone knows_.

So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
>I don't why<br>You're being shy- don't mind this cuz Selena is not shy. Almost the whole of Hogwarts is her friend  
>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes<p>

_I can never look at her gorgeous icy blue eyes for a long time. Her eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen._

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<br>Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know (oh oh)<br>You don't know you're beautiful!

_No one can ever see her beauty like I see it._

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know (oh oh)<br>You don't know you're beautiful!  
>(Oh oh)<br>That's what makes you beautiful

_If only she can see her beauty then that's when she'll understand why I am in love with her. Well.. I mean if she ever finds out._

(Too lazy to the whole song sorry!)

My thoughts were interrupted by a wave of liquid drenching my face. I looked up to see Selena laughing with a cup of butterbeer on her hand.

"Don't you love what I've done to your hair and face Malfoy?" She asked cockily at me tilting her head. I gave her a murderous glare "Oh you are so going to get it Knight!" I said.

I quickly stood up from my seat ready catch her but she quickly ran away. I quickly chased after. This wasn't the way I wanted our relationship to really be like this but it's all I can get. 


End file.
